Nepeta: Engage Murder Mode
by unfortunateSalmon
Summary: Nepeta goes insane after watching her moirail die- and falls for his killer. insane!Nepeta x sober!Gamzee. TW for blood, gore, death, and rape. Please do not read this if you are easily triggered. I will be updating it by chapters. Thank you for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Blood. Blood is everywhere.

_Equius?_

Blue blood stained Gamzee's shaking hands and spattered the floor. The bowstring around Equius' neck was pulled taut, his broken teeth and grey lips pulled into a tight smile. His grey skin was tinted blue due to lack of oxygen in his blood, and the hands that had been previously clawing helplessly at his neck now lay unmoving. Nepeta lay limp at his side, staring at her moirail's still face. Olive colored tears streamed down her bloody cheeks. Her chest rose and fell as she tried to take in a breath, but she simply wound up gasping sharply because of her broken ribs. Nepeta's life was hanging by a thread. A trickle of metallic blood leaked from the corner of her mouth to match the wounds on her nose and forehead. Her fingers, wrist, legs, shoulder, ankle, all the bones were crushed and contorted from being beaten to a pulp with Gamzee's clubs.

Gamzee stared down at her pathetic crushed figure, licking his smiling, bloody lips. The hair covering his wild eyes was matted and dripping blood down his face. Three gruesome scars from Nepeta's claws now distorted his face, but he didn't seem to even notice. He just stood there, panting, laughing. Olive blood dripped from his shaking clubs.

The pain was too much. Nepeta's body shook with sobs. "_Why don't you just fucking kill me?" _She rasped, her high-pitched voice trembling.

Gamzee chuckled deep in his scratchy throat. "_For some… motherfuckin' reason… I DON'T THINK I MOTHERFUCKING WILL." _Gamzee didn't know why he didn't want to kill the pathetic mewling quim at his feet. It would be so easy. All he had to do was press the heel of his foot into her windpipe and wait a few seconds. Her yellow eyes would pop out of her skull like the guts of a caterpillar you stepped on the motherfucking sidewalk. Instead he gave her one last swift kick to the gut before turning on his heel and disappearing into the vents. Nepeta gasped, coughing, spitting, and gagging on her own blood. Spots of green, blue and purple clouded her vision in swirls as she struggled to remain conscious.

"_Karkat…. It hurts…. Help me, Karkitty…."_ Nepeta's desperate whimpers became more and more faint as her grip on reality began to slip. Dark spots clouded Nepeta's vision until all light was completely eclipsed.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything hurts.

Nepeta pressed a clawed hand to her aching temple, and winced as the blue metal hit her head.

Where was she?

Slowly, carefully, the troll rose to her feet with shaking knees. Was she dead? If she was, where was Equius? Shouldn't he be here too?

_Honk._

Nepeta whipped around- too fast. She clutched her dizzy, aching head and looked around the empty space, but saw nothing but darkness.

"Who's there?" She called. "Gamzee, is that you?"

_HONK._

She spun around again, heart pounding out of her chest like a hammer. _Calm down,_ she chastised herself. _He's just toying with you. Cat and mouse. Do _not _let yourself become the mouse. That's what he wants. That lets him win._ Crouching low to the ground with her nose in the air, she sniffed around her immediate area. The slight odor of blood clung to the air like stale perfume, and something else lingered as well.

Sopor slime.

The scent of the gooey green substance assaulted her senses. She supposed the juggalo had consumed so much over the sweeps that the odor constantly clung to him, even in sobriety.

_Honk. HONK. Honk._

Nepeta's lips curled into a snarl, revealing her white, bloodstained fangs. The obnoxious honks were getting louder, the smells of blood and slime stronger.

"Come out here and fight me, you cowardly juggalo!" Nepeta yelled into the darkness. The only response was a particularly loud _honk,_ right next to her ear. Nepeta clawed and sliced at the empty air near her left ear. It was like the horn had been _right there._

"Stop honking and show yourself!" She hissed angrily, met only by louder and more continuous honking.

Straightening her back stubbornly, Nepeta sat back on her heels and listened to the now constant stream of honks. He wanted to play? Let's play. She could wait. And when he comes, she'll be ready.

* * *

How long had it been? Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, sweeps? Somewhere in the eternity of darkness, Nepeta had curled up into the smallest ball she could manage. Her palms were pressed against her ears in a futile attempt to muffle the honking invading her head, and her throat felt like it was bleeding, yet she continued to scream. Anything to drown out the _fucking honks._ Between screams, pathetic whimpers dripped from her lips like a leaking faucet. Would it never end?

* * *

Nepeta didn't remember sitting up, nor did she remember removing her hands from her ears. Her tears had ceased, as had all sounds. Except for the deafening sound of the horns, that is. She just sat there, expressionless, blank eyes staring into the black abyss.

Now that she thought about it, the horns weren't that bad. She could understand why the clown liked them. They had a certain childlike appeal, invoking a nostalgic memory that didn't even belong to her. A small smile crept to the corner of Nepeta's lips. The grin grew slowly until her teeth were showing. They weren't just funny. They were_ hysterical._ Loud, high pitched laughing erupted from Nepeta's chest as she squealed and giggled with delight. The louder she laughed, the quieter the honks. Her cackles slowly diminished, as did the honking, but her wide, toothy grin remained plastered across her bloody lips.

The honking had stopped.

"Gamzeeeeee?" Nepeta called, sing-song voice echoing in the darkness.

"Kittybitch," came his raspy reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short! A good one is coming up, I purromise! 3**

* * *

Nepeta awoke with a start, choking and coughing on the stale, foul- tasting liquid stinging her eyes. Was this... Faygo? She coughed and sputtered, rubbing her nose and snorting to get the grape- flavored soda out of her nostrils. Someone had poured it on her face.

The searing pain in her bones had diminished to a dull ache, and she winced only when moving quickly or too much at once. Were her broken bones healed? How long had she been asleep? Was it all a dream?

Nepeta took in her surroundings. She was in a small, dark, cell-like space. The walls and floors both appeared to be made of metal. One dim candle flickered weakly in the back, left hand corner of the room. It's light was so dim that it only illuminated the melted wax surrounding it. Nepeta raised her nose and sniffed the air. She could smell Faygo, sopor slime, and... blood.

From the front of the room, a set of half-lidded yellow eyes stared at her with interest. Nepeta hissed loudly, backing into the darker corner to the right. She tried to extend her claws, but found that they were missing. _Damn clown_. Nepeta bared her fangs and hissed again. Gamzee said nothing. A metal tin filled with green slime scraped against the cold floor with a metallic screech towards her.

Then, the eyes disappeared. She heard the echoing thumps of a body sliding into a vent, and the metallic screws of a grate being put back into place. Nepeta stayed put, eyes trained onto the vent to make sure he didn't come back.

Minutes passed in silence. She sighed and looked away, satisfied he was gone.

He was not gone. Gamzee was nearby in another vent, watching her intently from above.

But Nepeta couldn't have known that.

The olive blood rose and felt her way across the room, counting her steps. Each wall took about thirteen steps to cross. It certainly was a small room. As she walked, empty Faygo bottles hit her foot and rolled across the floor as she kicked them aside.

Nepeta leaned down to inspect the candle, which was no more than a wick sticking out of a volcano of melted wax. Gamzee must have lit it and kept it burning, because it was almost spent. The melted wax had glued it to the floor, and without her claws, she was armed only with stubby, nonexistent nails to cut the wax away.

After ten minutes, she gave up trying to free the candle.

Her eyes fell on the tin of slime. Just as she vowed not to eat it, her stomach let out a ravenous growl. Nepeta sniffed the pie. _Bluh_. Smelled like her cocoon. He wanted her to eat that? She was a ferocious huntress, not a juggalo. In defiance, she pushed the tin away with her foot to the far edge of the room, then did the same with the empty Faygo bottles. She would not give in. Curling up in a tight bottle, she huddled next to the candle in a futile attempt to remain warm.

Gamzee watched her try to sleep. He watched her try not to cry, saw her fail as tears stained the white wax, heard her shaking sobs.

_And he smiled._


End file.
